


Tsum Sleep

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve and Bucky tsum work together to get Tony tsum to catch some ZZZs
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Tsum Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Aquatigermice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  2\. Steve and Bucky trying to get Tony to sleep more  
> 5) TREATS (OPTIONAL) - Tsums tsums

Steve and Bucky tsum scooted around in their dedicated home, taking many of the offered linens from the human avengers into it. It was essentially a very large cage that was covered in a vinyl fabric that had a few see through squares to let light in. inside there were three levels: the bottom, the middle, and the top. The middle and the top were shelves that progressively got smaller. The top shelf had a mesh screen and it was the perfect vantage point to watch the movies that the humans had occasionally. 

It was set up for watching movies with soft padding and a water feeder and some snacks stashed away in a sock. The middle level didn’t have any water but it had the wheel that Steve liked to run on, there were some other exercise things mostly toys though. All of it was pretty much made for animals and not Tsum. They weren’t too picky though, the puzzle toys were very nice and even if Tony could solve them just by looking at them, it kept him in one spot for a bit and that was always appreciated.

The bottom floor held the nest it was tucked in the back and lined with the softest of fabrics, many of the stuffed animal toys had ended up a part of the nest. Bucky had managed to get a soft lycra material to drape down of the two sides of the cage making it more cosy. The tsums wanted a blanket fort, and would need to get help from Clint most likely as his blanket forts were legendary.

Right now they were just sorting the fabrics, picking the ones that were soft and weren’t strongly scented. They were planning to get Tony into the nest and then, somehow force him to sleep. The nest must be 100% perfect cause Tony the tiny omega would pick at the nest, if it wasn’t.

They had the perfect Omega, it was just he didn’t sleep, they’d drag him to bed sometimes with some fun sex and he’d sleep for a bit then wake up and do things. Tony had his heat last week and had managed to tire out both his partners and then sneak out to work in the human Tony’s lab while during his heat. It was impressive, though waking up and not being able to find their omega had been shocking.

Bucky toddled out to flag Clint for help as Steve punched the plushies into the perfect shape. Aggravated at his inability to keep the Omega’s attention, he didn’t think Bucky and him were bad partners but Tony would wander off smelling so sweetly of winter mint during his heat. It vexed him, which made him more inclined to punch things. Bucky would just go silent and spend more time watching from high vantages. They both felt like they had failed.

“Hey you need something?”  
“Tsum tsum tsum.”  
“Cool I’ll see what I can do.”  
Clint tugged up the vinyl protector so he could see better and placed his hand into the cage. Using a few paper clips and well placed tape he made a canopy for the nest. A section of it folded over so it was completely obscured.  
“I hope this helps.”  
“Tsu tsum tsum.”  
“Ah you know human Steve just chains him to the headboard, but i’m not sure that would help you guys.”

Clint wandered off muttering about how one would put a tsum chain, and where they would attach. Bucky thought tying Tony to the cage would be a good idea and went off to find some cord. If the nest should fail at least Tony could leave the cage. Maybe tie themselves to Tony. he wouldn’t be able to fly with both of them tied to him.  
\--  
The trap was laid, the nest was perfect, the bait was set. Fresh plump blueberries some in the cuddle sack. Where Steve had argued if they could get Tony in first and then they snuggled in he’d be stuck at the bottom. Bucky still wanted to tie them all together, he was pretty sure Tony would find a way out. Sometimes he was way too crafty for them. They opted for both along with attempts to tire him out if he needed anything sexual. Though Tony could outlast them in sex too.

“Tsum,”  
Steve and Bucky poked their heads out of the cage to see their Tony and human Tony with some sort of speaker. It was placed by the cage on the side that held the nest.  
“There we go it should work, mine works well. Not every time but enough to have less bags if you know what I mean.”  
“Tsum!”

Human Tony lowered tsum Tony down and tapped the speaker and soft white noise started up. Steve cocked his head, it was at their frequency and it was a nice soothing noise. He climbed on top of Bucky who was still dragging the ribbon, intent on anchoring Tony to them.  
“Tsum, tsum!”  
“Tsum!” Steve and Bucky replied as they welcomed their omega home. Steve started talking up the blueberries they’d obtained and Tony looked intrigued at the nest.

“Tsum? Tsum tsum.”  
It was very well constructed and inside the blanket the nest had been remade and stuffed. Tony was pleased the canopy blacked out more of the ambient light from the outside of their cage. He smiled at his partners completely unaware of what they had planned. He ate one of the blueberries. It was sweet and tart the best combination.

He wiggled into the snuggle sack, to get more Steve had probably put them in here to keep them from rolling into the nest and getting squished. It was much harder to eat them in the sack though. So he tried to back up and someone blocked his exit.  
“Tsum?”  
“Tsu tsu tsum.”  
It was Bucky, and he was pulling off his clothes which was fine, until he tied some pretty red ribbon around him.  
“Tsum!”  
“Tsum tsum tsum.”  
“Tsum?”  
Steve was messing with the knot tugging on it, making a lopsided bow.  
“tsum!”

Fine Bucky wanted the ribbon on him, Tony was fine with it and the material was slick and soft. It wouldn’t chafe his body Tony wiggled forward as he ate the last blueberry. He’d probably look pretty fine in the ribbon. When he tried to back out he found he was wedged in, so he turned himself around to see both Steve and Bucky wedged together in the cuddle sack.

They were also tied in on the ribbon, Tony rubbed his chin what had gotten into his mates. Bucky offered oral to Tony.  
“Tsum tsum?”  
“Tsum”  
Steve ever the peace keeping beta chimed in some frottage, Tony shook his head he wasn’t interested in sex right now. He kinda wanted to nest but his partners weren’t budging.

“Tsu?”  
He was confused by this current situation. He was feeling pretty tired. The white noise and the darkness was really helping. The snack, and just being close to his two hot potatoes partners was really setting him up for a good sleep. Steve responded with a gentle purr as Bucky licked the blueberry bits from Tony's face.

Steve launched into a soft explanation, his purring waned as he spoke.  
“Sum tsum tsum tsum tsum,”  
Bucky picked up when Steve grew silent.  
“Ts-um tsum tsum tsum tssssum tsuum!”

His mates had noticed his lack of sleep and his lack of presence in the nest had them worried.. They felt like they weren’t good significant others because Tony would leave and not wake them up, let them know. They’d wake up without him and be worried that something bad had happened. They wanted to help with his insomnia so they planned this trap.

Tony was miffed he’d been working on the sound machine for weeks with human Tony for this very reason. He wanted to spend more time in the nest but found the silence irritating. He also would wake up easily, due to lights, and noises. He’d never told them this so that was his fault, he shrugged. He was glad both his partners had conspired against him over this. Tony was looking forward to some real good sleep.  
“Tsum tsum.”

Steve nodded looking pleased his purring picked up tenfold, Bucky folded his nubs trying to see if Tony was trying to pull the wool over them. Steve bumped Bucky and he finally nodded. Tony wiggled between them in the sack as it pressed them together, It was time to sleep.


End file.
